1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulverizer for self-attritioning products such as ore by wearing it upon itself within a cylinder for particle sizing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed many different grinding and pulverizing machines to reduce mine run ore or other products to a suitable size for later processing thereof. The principle purposes of these mechanisms is to produce fine size particles of fairly uniform size to either liberate a mineral content from waste rock, size it for floatation requirements or in other processes to powder plastic to free material embedded therein such as teflon shavings or gold pieces. There are not prior art devices known to applicant which rely entirely upon self-attritioning for reduction of the products being reduced.